The Second Substitute Shinigami!
by Destiny-Shadow-Walker
Summary: What if, Kurosaki Ichigo isn't the only whom turns into a Substitute Shinigami that night. What if, there is another. Now, meet Shi Hikari, 16 years old, 2nd year in Shizuka High. Special Skills: Ability to see ghosts! ... Along with her newfound friends at her side, let her 'Bleach' adventures begin! *IN NEED OF A FEW OC* (See the OC Submission Form inside...)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** To think that my _'OC Submission Form'_ got deleted from , I'm a bit disappointed but I understand that it must be because didn't accept it as a full story. Duh! Just look at the title… So~ I can live with that! That's why; I'll just need to continue making this prologue in order to attract all of you into reading it instead.

Enjoy~ and please, save me from this savage dark-orange plot bunny! It's _freaking_ death-glaring at me to type this one out!

**Disclaimer: **Long story short; _not_ _mine_!

* * *

**Prologue: Nightmare from The Past **

* * *

_~Upon looking at the night sky, we often see the never-ending darkness that seems to engulf a person's soul completely; unaware of the presence from the moon that manage to enlightened the whole darkening sky.~_

_**_Destiny-Shadow-Walker_** _

* * *

**Beyond the black-void ahead, nothing can be seen and nothing can be done…**

"_O-kaa-san… O-tou-san... D-Doko?" _

_A young girl with short midnight-blue hair and a bloody, yellow sundress that stop above her knees proceed to limped down the hallway that seems to be quite large for a small, 6 years old child like her. _

_She lean her shoulder on the hallway wall with a grimace on her face every time she tried to use her right leg where a long gash can clearly be seen on her right thigh, blood seeping through the white short she's wearing. A bead of sweat trickles down at the side of her face._

_It took almost her entire willpower to actually stand upright properly at the moment as fatigue gain control of her conscious due to the pain, exhaustion, and the current blood loss she's experiencing yet she managed to keep it at bay; desperation and fear is clearly shown in her dark-brown eyes. _

_**… **_

* * *

**The truth that was supposed to be hidden cannot be kept any more as the lies began to fade away…**

_"O-kaa-…?!" _

_A gasp escape the young girl's lips as her eyes widen in shocked. Her face pale as her breath hitches though the loud thumping of her heartbeat continues to pound in her chest; they echoed in her ears. _

"_N-No…" _

_The scene in front of her is the most gruesome thing she has ever watched as she froze right at the entrance of the large living room. Her body suddenly became numb as her chest tightened; her wounds and pain forgotten at the moment. She continued to stare at the scene, unable to look away._

_The entire wall across the living room splattered with fresh blood, the furniture has been completely destroyed and scattered all around her, scratch and scorch marks appeared on the wooden floor and walls, and most importantly; the large pool of blood in the middle of the room where two figures can be seen lying on it… _dead_. _

"_W-Why?" A heartbroken voice resounded throughout the whole living room; one drop of tear managed to escape her dark-brown eyes as it slowly flow down her cheek and onto the wooden floor beneath her feet. _

**_… _**

* * *

**As trust and belief begins to disappear from her heart, guilt and sorrow gain control…**

_THUD!_

_The young girl found herself on her knees right above the two figures' heads, both of her hands accidentally touched the pool of blood that seemed to have grown even bigger than before whilst her yellow sundress has completely being soaked up with the remaining blood on the wooden floor._

_SPLASH! _

_Her face was splattered with blood from her sudden fall; the metallic scent from the said liquid reached her sensitive nose as a wave of dizziness struck her head whilst her stomach churn in distaste. _

_CREAK… CREAK… _

_The rummaging sounds right in front of her made her whole body to tense terribly. She slowly lifted her head upwards, her breath hitched, only to find a dark silhouette between the two people she held dear in her heart… _moving_? _

…

_.. _

_. _

_The sounds stopped yet a feeling of uneasiness began to spread inside her chest. Something at the back of her mind was telling her to run away __**now**__ but her love towards the two people right in front of her preventing her from doing so. _

_However, her 6 years old body unconsciously lean back even further from the dark silhouette as she tried to make herself look smaller than she already was with both of her bloodied hands gripping together the front fabric of her yellow sundress. The tears that she has been trying so hard to stop from falling down her cheeks release itself like a broken dam. _

_**..****.** _

* * *

**Her purpose in life gone within the time duration of one night as the reason of her existence in this world remains as a puzzle for her to solve…**

_A pair of bloody red-eyes with black sclera fell upon her trembling form as she stared wide eyes at the dark silhouette. _

"_**!" **_

_A silent scream escape her lips as she wobbly got up from her sudden sitting position on the wooden floor whilst trying to run away from the unknown silhouette as fast as she could; ignoring the pain from her right thigh, and towards the entrance of the living room. _

_However, the moment the young girl managed to limp her way for about two steps away from the dark silhouette, a pale-white hand shot out from it in high-speed and stretched towards her… _

_SHRICK!_

…_and right through her chest, specifically where her heart is located. _

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!" _

_A terrible scream which surely belongs to the little girl resounded throughout the whole house as darkness has completely engulfed the night sky outside; the greyish clouds has already relinquished from their position to reveal the moon which showered the world below with its crimson-red light… _

**_… _**

* * *

_**Thus, foretelling the series of important events, fateful encounters, and revelation of secrets that may change the young girl's life without her knowing it. **_

_**...**_

**~To Be Continue~ **

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay~ I know this is kind of short for a prologue but at least it serves its purpose to enlighten you guys –albeit for a while- before the real chapter comes up soon in the near future! I hope you guys can wait for it, alright!

Anyway, I'm currently in need of a whole lot of OCs… So, if any of you are interested in submitting one or a few, you can just see the _'OC Submission Form'_ I've posted on the next page, okay. But, you guys better hurry up since for now I only need like two more OCs left to gain and I'll be on my way to type out the next update.

**P.S:** Don't worry! I'll be sure to give the credits for the owners of the OCs respectively. And also, _Guests_ are invited to submit theirs too if they want. Just state a pen name if you plan to do so, alright! It's easier that way… PM me or post it in the review box; take your pick~

_**Ciao, il mio più caro... **_


	2. OC Submission Form (ENDS!)

**Author's Note: **Yeah~ I know I was supposed to update my Bleach fan fiction story and actually finish my school assignments for once, but I can't help it! The plot bunnies keep on disturbing my concentrations and continuously giving me nightmares if I didn't type this one out. Curse them and their evil manipulation powers!

_**Note**_**:** _For those that are currently thinking that this is a chapter being posted, I'm sorry to tell you but it isn't! I've been thinking of making a new story due to the plot bunnies ramming itself inside my head and because I'm too lazy to actually make OCs of my own –except for a few others- I __**REALLY**__ in need of help! _

**(**The OC needed are actually for my new Bleach fan fiction story. So, to those that are interested enough to see their OC in action inside the said new Bleach fan fiction story of mine; may submit their OCs either through PM or the review box –though I prefer the latter- and I will give the credits of using them to all of their owners respectively, of course!**) **

* * *

_**PLEASE HELP ME BY SUBMITTING A FEW "OC" I CAN USE…**_

_*****__Below are the profiles I need on the OCs I'm going to use: _

**1. **A male human with a special ability

**Name: (**_Japanese name please… If there's a meaning behind his name, then state it alright!_**) **

**Birthday: **

**Age: **_**16 years old**_

**Gender: **_**Male**_

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Blood Type: **

**Occupation:**_** High School Student**_

**Relatives:** **(**_If he has any, you can state them but one relative is a _must_ and the said relative needs to be _deceased_. Sorry~_**) **

**Education: **_**Shizuka High School**_

**Special Ability:**

**Special Ability Main Attacks: (**_It's best if he has 3 of them though I think you can add more. Just don't make it too many since I may not be able to keep up with them_**) **

**Weakness: (**_No need to be bizarre with the weakness. Just put up something that usually make him tired and cannot use his ability for a moment or so..._**)**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Background History: **

**Quotes:** **(**_Well, I only need 2 quotes for now. I'll tell you directly if I want more than that, alright!_**) **

**Note:**_ **I'm sorry to say this but this spot has been filled by Barrett M107 and his/her OC. However, the two spot below is still... what was the word again... unoccupied? unfilled? Yeah~ something like that. **_

* * *

_******__The second OC is the best friend of the above OC. I hope you won't mind:_

**2. **A regular male human

**Name:** **(**_This one can be either Japanese or a foreigner. Take your pick~ just remember to state the meaning behind his name. Well, if there's any that is…_**) **

**Birthday: **

**Age: **_**16 years old **_

**Gender:**_** Male**_

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Blood Type: **

**Occupation:** _**High School Student, **_**(**_If he has any normal jobs beside a student, please state it. And I don't mean it as in a supernatural job or anything, alright! He _is_ a _regular_ human being after all_**) **

**Education: **_**Shizuka High School**_

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Background History: **

**Note:_ Alright! Thank you for Dragon of the Blazeing Stars in submitting his/her OC to me. I'll do my best in using the said OC. So, don't worry about it! Now, if only I can get the next OC for the category below~_**

* * *

_******__This is a random yet will be known (_somehow, that is…_) OC that I'm going to need:_

**3.** A random, regular female human

**Name:** **(**_Again, she needs to have a Japanese name. The hidden meaning may or may not be stated, if you want to that is…_**) **

**Birthday: **

**Age: **_**16 years old **_

**Gender: **_**Female **_

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Blood Type: **

**Occupation: **_**High School Student **_

**Education:** _**Rokuno Junior High School, Shizuka High School **_

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Background History: (**_Nothing related with the supernatural or too drastic, please. She is just a regular and normal high school student after all._**) **

**Note:_ YAY! Finally, I've got all the spot filled. A huge "_**_thank you_**_" for a great Guest that goes by the name AwesomPossums and his/her OC! I really appreciate it. Now, I can start to make the new updates. The appearance of these 3 OCs in my story may take a while but don't worry, they will be there soon. Until then; "___****_Ciao, il mio più caro..." ;)_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm~ I think that's it for now! If I need more OC soon, I'm counting on you guys to help me, alright! Phew~ I think I'm going to get some rest in order to get some ideas on the new Prologue I have in mind. Hehehe~

**_Note_: **_For the people that read this especially to the **'guest'** whom want to submit theirs too, I just need you to state your temporary pen name as to prevent the confusion in me thanking you guys, alright! Well, I hope you can hurry because I only need 3 OCs right about now and like they always say; early birds get the worm_ **(**correct me if I'm wrong...**)**_. Umm... Not that I'm saying I am actually a bird hidden underneath a bird costume... or a worm for that matter... Anyway, you know what I mean, right?! Just... help me out with this, alright! _

_**THANK YOU FOR SPENDING YOUR TIME READING THIS AND I'M WAITING FOR THE OC TO BE SUBMITTED TO ME SOON! **_

__Destiny-Shadow-Walker_ _


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well, I guess I should apologize for the late update. School and family matters at hand prevent me from doing so. Anyway, a tons of gratitude towards the people whom actually help me in submitting their OCs for me to used, even the lovely _Guest_, if I may add. It's a great help coming from you guys alone. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to Bleach since Tite Kubo is their sole creator. The OCs I'm using belongs to their respective owners. I'll state their name at the end of the author's note. What do belong to me though _are_ my own OCs as well as this fan fiction story plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of One's Beginning **

* * *

_~The pain of losing someone is unbearable. It can never be compared with anything else. The mere thought of once a tragic accident befallen onto a child, only for it to ends up as a nightmare which he or she has to live in every night during their slumber. Will it ends or will the cycle continues? ~_

_**_Destiny-Shadow-Walker_ **_

* * *

_**~Previously…~**_

**…**

Thus, foretelling the series of important events, fateful encounters, and revelation of secrets that may change the young girl's life without her knowing it.

**... **

* * *

Lightning strike and a brief flash of white light can be seen enlightening the darkening sky above along with the hoarse, rumbling sounds of the echoing thunder, before it changes back into its dark, obscured state.

A girl, barely in the age of 16 years old, abruptly jolt awake from her slumber as she assume a sitting position on her bed. Clutching the light-red coloured blanket tightly in which it's currently covering her from waist down to her feet, cold sweats begin to trickle from the side of her pale face as a shocked and horrified expression marring it.

Her shaky and uneven breathing continues as the erratic beatings from her heart seem to cloud her thoughts and mind. Her eyes widen in surprise and her bloody-red pupils dilated from the sheer fear she's currently experiencing.

The lightning strikes once more, bringing along the flashes of white light across the darkening sky outside – before they disappear into thin air. The dim-looking room the girl's currently occupying momentarily filled with the said light – shining upon the furniture's' arrangements and her own figure on the bed – before returning to its former dimmed state.

The girl blink several times to make sure she is seeing right as it seems that she has finally come to her senses and realize that she is inside her bedroom with no else but her in it. Putting a hand to her chest, she tries to calm her heartbeats down and regain back her composure as well as her breathing.

It works – albeit slightly – as she continues to rack her fingers in an absent-minded manner through her long, silky black locks after releasing a sigh of relief.

'_So, it was all a bad dream…'_ She thought to herself; as the image of her nightmare enter her mind before she proceeds to shake her head to throw the vision away from her head.

She take a brief glance at the digital clock on the nightstand at her right as the time shows _**'05:45 a.m.'**_ in the morning. A scowl begins to form on her face as the thought of waking up early than she should disturb her; groaning in distaste, the black-haired teen proceeds to lie down on her bed, ignoring another loud rumbling sound of the thunder outside.

'_The nightmare comes back again even after all these years.'_ Her eyes continue to gaze blankly at the ceiling above her. _'I wonder if it's because I'm still not over __**their**__ death just yet…'_ She thought with a sad look on her face.

_**Drop… **_

_**Drop… **_

_**Drop… **_

_**Pssh! **_

The sound of the raindrops hitting the glass sliding door before it turns into a full-force rainstorm outside reaches her ears as the rhythm of every last drop of it begins to lull the black-haired teen to her slumber once more. Fluttering her eyes to a close, the girl ignores the faint voice calling her name from the depth of her soul core…

"… _**Revertetur… Mortis Lux…" **_

* * *

It is a great and peaceful day in the beautiful and bustling town of _Shizuka_.

However, that statement alone is an _understatement_ for a certain family of three whom is currently living in the same suburban house like any other around them, except for the fact that it is co-joined with a shop adjacent from it. Specifically to say, a _flower_ _shop_ that possess a sign that reads _**"Arisawa Family Flower Shop"**_ hanging above it, at the front.

Inside the house, it has a large living room, a dining room, a kitchen, and a bathroom at the lower floor whilst up the stairs, three rooms which consist of 2 main bedrooms, and a guest room is located. There is also a bathroom at the end of the hallway which can be used if the occupants are lazy enough to use the bathroom downstairs.

This is where the story of our morning disruption begins, as a dark silhouette can be seen lurking around in the shadows; moving in a subtle movements that can rivalled even the professional of thieves or even a ninja themselves. The said silhouette is currently heading straight towards one of the main bedrooms where a sign on the door with a number 16 in the colour of dark-red curled inside a yellow tulip can be seen hanging right in front of it.

Meanwhile, inside the said room, a teenage girl with long, silky black hair, fair skin, and wearing her sleeping attire that consists of a pair of black denim short and a light-blue sleeveless shirt is currently sleeping peacefully on her bed. The teen's light-red coloured blanket is now dangling dangerously at the edge of her bed, ready to be drop completely onto the room's floor any moment now.

And yet, it seems that the black-haired teen doesn't even sense the _impending_ _danger_ coming right straight at her at that moment as her slumber seems _too_ _peaceful_ for her to even bother with such a thing.

Speaking of _impending_ _danger_, the dark silhouette seems to successfully infiltrate the teen's private sanctuary and is now looking at the sleeping figure on the bed with lust-filled eyes.

The said silhouette immediately waste no time in idle drooling of the seductive creature before it aka the peaceful, sleeping figure and abruptly pounce on her whilst yelling out the black-haired teen's name for the whole town… no… more likely, for the whole world to hear.

"**HIKARI-CHI~~~" **

_**xxxxx **_

The black-haired teen that is also known as Shi Hikari was finally having a peaceful slumber after the occasional and brief nightmares she experiencing last night and not to mention, earlier this morning as well.

So, getting her sleep abruptly disturbs by a mere spectrum of a living being that can be categorized as both a pervert and soon-to-be-dead-corpse does not bode well with her mood.

No!

Not. At. All!

"What the hell do you think you're doing, _Arisawa_ _Yume_?!" Hikari grits out every word in an annoyed tone at the figure on top of her, glaring viciously at the woman's hands groping her breasts of all things.

After a brief silence as well as the groping sounds filling the entire room, the only answer the older woman can give out with a wink _is_…

"Tee-hee!"

A large angry tick mark abruptly appears on top of Hikari's head and her eyes is immediately obscured by her bangs as she balled her fist right in front of the woman's face.

"Don't… FUCKING GIVES ME THAT SHIT!"

_**THWACK!**_

"GUPYAAA!"

_**BAM! **_

_**CRASH! **_

_**SLAM! **_

_**THUD! **_

"FREAKING DIE IN A FUCKING SHITHOLE, PERVERTED WOMAN!"

"W-Wait! D-Don't! Not my beautiful face… GYAAA!"

_**xxxxx**_

Hikari angrily stomp outside with her school uniform in hand and towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway, leaving her bloodied and beaten-to-a-pulp aunt at the floor of her bedroom. Her moan of pain can be heard along with some inaudible blabbering about something perverted about her cute niece yet Hikari ignore them all for the sake of controlling her rage.

Talk about having an anger-management issue.

It's almost 7 o'clock in the morning and Hikari preferably not wanting to be late for school today of all days. So, changing inside the bathroom is a _must_, if she doesn't want a certain closet pervert peeping at her when doing so that is.

Stepping inside the newly-repaired bathroom – due to her growing a tantrum because of her aunt's perverted nature for the umpteenth time this week alone – Hikari lock the door in case of any unwanted presence taking a peek before she begins stripping herself from her nightly wear and undergarments alike.

The black-haired teen scowl in disdain as she takes a glance at her so-called school uniform; if it isn't a _mandatory_ _rule_ for a female student to actually wear that piece of disgustingly girly clothes, then she wouldn't even try to put that thing on in the first place. Heck! She would already burn it to the ground and bury it 6-feet under just for the sake of it.

Everyone in Shizuka High knows about her dislike in anything _skirt-related_.

She even makes a fussed about it in one of the school council meetings a year ago and almost strangles the Student Council President to death after hearing his explanation out regarding the matter of it. Thankfully or not, the president survive the assault and she was suspended from school for over a month at the violent display; if it wasn't for her two aunts _convincing_ those that wanted to expelled her from the school that is.

It still remain as a mystery to her on how they managed to do just that in the first place; must be because of their _reputation_ at the said school when they were younger perhaps.

Releasing a defeated sigh, Hikari proceed to change into her school uniform after taking a refreshing bath and dry herself up. It only took her 10 minutes top to change before she make her way outside and towards her bedroom to find her school bag, only to see it on top of her study desk along with her red-coloured cell phone and wallet.

Picking her bag and stuffing her cell phone and wallet in her uniform pocket, Hikari continues to walk towards the entrance of the room but halt her steps for a while to glance at her reflection from the full-body mirror leaning against the wall beside the window on her left.

Her school uniform seems to fit her figure nicely especially around her C-Cup size breasts as it is consists of the school standard uniform for girls; a black, long-sleeved sailor fuku, red skirt with white ruffles on the inside, a pair of dark-blue thigh high stockings, and black Mary Jane's. She also wears a red ribbon over her shirt and a deep pink one on just on her skirt, right behind her.

Her hair is currently tied in a loose braid with a yellow ribbon that seems to be a bit worn out from its daily use. Well, it is not something to be worried about since that is the only one she's got after all.

Hikari let out a sigh as she continues to walk downstairs where the smell of freshly-homemade breakfast welcome her, signalling the breakfast is ready to serve courtesy from her lovable and chef-extraordinaire aunt, Arisawa Yui.

_**xxxxx **_

"Ohayou, Hikari-chi! You're early today." A woman with a long dark-blue hair that is tied in a low ponytail greets Hikari with a soft smile on her face.

"Ohayou, Yui-o-baa-san~ Well, yeah… You can say that again-…"

Just as Hikari is about to finish saying something along the line of cursing a certain perverted woman, she sense a presence coming straight at her from behind. Her eyes widen in alert with her body tensing before she quickly lifts up her school bag whilst glancing with narrowed eyes behind her.

Planting her feet firmly to the floor, she abruptly reacts by flinging her school bag with accurate aim right at the presence behind her and…

_**SMACK! **_

"Hikari-chi~… GACKK!"

…as always, Hikari manage to hit her perverted aunt's perfectly at the face before the said victim of her school bag slide towards the ground with anime tears flowing down her face.

"Tch! Pervert!"

With that, Hikari swiftly make her way towards the dining table before putting her school bag on the kitchen counter and taking her seat on one of the chairs. The black-haired teen certainly did not waste any time in eating her breakfast for the day whilst listening to her Aunt Yui blabbering something about their fight just now.

"Mou~ Will the two of you stop it already? It's always like this every morning when the two of you start to wake up and meet each other. Violence is not everything you know."

A disbelief snort can be heard from Hikari's perverted, lesbian of an aunt whom still remain with her face-down on the floor as Aunt Yui finish her so-called lecture. Glancing back at the beaten form behind her, Hikari quickly put down her chopsticks and immediately cover her ears with both of her hands.

The answer for her sudden action is reveal several minutes later as screams of pain filled the whole kitchen. It seems that Aunt Yui didn't like her twin younger sister's reaction regarding her scolding and menacingly walk towards Aunt Yume's beaten form before she begins to stomp down at the back of her head several times… _mercilessly_, if Hikari might add; all the while, driving the said woman's head even deeper towards the now-broken floor of their kitchen.

"GAAHHH! W-Wait, Y-Yui… KYAA! T-That hurts! GACK! I-I'm sorry, Yui-sama! ITTEEIII!"

"DIE, YOU FUCKING INCONSIDERATE ANNOYING WOMAN!"

_**Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!**_

A large sweat drop appears at the back of Hikari's head as she continues to watch the scene in front of her with a passive expression on her face. She winces slightly at the pile-driver move that her Aunt Yui deliver at her younger twin; ignoring the cries of pain which manage to escape the said perverted woman's lips.

Hikari let out a tired sigh before she slowly stands up from her seat and towards the kitchen counter where her school bag is on. After picking it up, Hikari makes her way towards the front door before she halt her steps, realizing that she forget her…

"Hikari-chi~ you forget your bentō again. Here!"

"WHA-…"

The black-haired teen almost screams her lungs out as her Aunt Yui appear before her as if she doesn't trying to kill her own twin at the floor just a few minutes ago. After blinking incredulously at her aunt, Hikari hesitantly takes the bentō with a twitching smile of disbelief on her face.

"Y-Yeah… Thanks for the bentō, Yui-o-baa-san. I-I'm going now. Ja ne…"

With that, Hikari quickly step back from her deadly innocent aunt before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her. She immediately use her speed to run from her house slash shop as fast as she can towards the direction that leads to her school whilst ignoring the continuous screams of pain that definitely belongs to a certain pervert she knew.

All the while, the black-haired teen can't help but to think about how her two aunt – even if they are not blood-related to her – capable of possessing different personalities of their own when in all actuality, the both of them are twins… _fraternal_ _twins_ to be exact.

Her Aunt Yui, the older of the two, possessed a long dark-blue hair that reaches her hip which she tied in a low ponytail with a white hair-tie, pale-white skin, and dark-brown eyes. Her personality is more to the cheerful, patient and caring way though behind that happy façade she's put on, Aunt Yui is more than capable enough in defeating a whole Yakuza group when she needs to.

She did just that once when she was young but she wouldn't tell the specific details on _why_ towards Hikari every time she asked about it. So, she just dropped the question off when she was 12.

Arisawa Yume, the younger twin of the two, she has short, messy dark-blue hair that reaches her shoulder, slightly tanned skin, and a pair of emerald-green orbs. This one personality revolves around her perverted lifestyle due to her both being a lesbian and a porn-book writer that surprisingly sells billions of copy throughout the entire country. From what Hikari can observe, the woman has a slight masochist tendency due to her attitude of accepting the beatings that come from both her older twin and Hikari's alike without fighting back.

She is also a bit sarcastic regarding any hypocritical comments that she often heard and would always make a silent snide remark about it. Thus, explaining the beating she's gotten so far from Aunt Yui.

"Two people; different personalities, different appearance, different perception of life, and yet, the both of them are more than capable enough to defend each other when the time is right to do so." The black-haired teen stops running and slightly halts her steps before a thin, grim line form on her lips.

Walking down the pathway that leads to Shizuka High with a slower pace than usual, Hikari let her mind wonder; a single thought occupying it.

'_I wonder if I can found a person like that for me one day. Or am I going to remain alone forever as no one can share this pain with me?' _

* * *

The walk to school is somewhat a leisure one for Hikari as she encounters not a single problem along the way which is a good thing in her book. That only means less fighting in her day for today. Well, counting out the fight back in her house that is. That one is just plain annoying.

As she continues to walk towards the gate of Shizuka High, the black-haired teen practically ignore the gossiping going on behind her back as the other entire crowding students before her immediately parts their way for her to go through without any hitch.

It is not something out of the ordinary in this school for something like that to happen every time she enter the school front compound considering her nickname being _'Kuroki'_ as in _'The Black Demon' _from Shizuka High. So, no one dare to cross her path if they still want to see the sun rise tomorrow… _alive_ that is.

'_Fucking stupid nickname! It was only one fight and everyone keeps on calling me that._ _Moron!'_ Hikari begrudgingly thought to herself as she seethe inwardly yet manage to keep a light scowl on her face.

Walking towards her shoe locker, Hikari take her time in changing her black Mary Jane's with the indoor ones. After finishing, the black-haired teen proceeds to make her way up the stairs, onto the second floor where all the 2nd year students' classes are located.

Rounding at the corner near the stairs to get to the hallway of the second floor, Hikari is a bit distracted of her right leg that seems to be numb for a bit there yet not by much. Since she is wearing a skirt, her right thigh is perfectly bandage as if to cover up something serious in the opinion of the other students. But, in truth, underneath those bandages is a painful scar which she has gotten when…

_**BUMP! **_

_**THUD! **_

"Oww! My butt hurts~" The teen mumbles under her breath as she rub her abuse bottom. She close her left eye whilst slightly wincing in pain before she look at the figure she's crashing onto whom is currently standing before her and tries to apologizes to the said person. "Sorry about tha-…"

"The fuck do you think you're bumping into, bitch! Keep your fucking heads outta the gutter and watch where you're fucking going, fucktard?!"

A large angry tick mark appears again for the umpteenth time today on top of her head as all the thoughts of even wanting to apologize towards the guy abruptly vanished into thin air. The black-haired teen quickly stands up on her own whilst wiping off some imaginary dust from her uniform.

"Shut up, asshole! It's none of your fucking business what I keep on thinking inside my fucking head." Hikari retort back with a scowl whilst looking at the guy in front of her right in the eyes.

Kazuya Shizuo. A student, whom is well-known for his delinquent ways in Shizuka High and yet, in her eyes, only fights when he is threatened or something along those lines. A lean built young man around her age, but a bit on the lanky side which he looks almost scrawny though from all the fights he keeps getting himself involve with, there bounds to be some muscles underneath the standard uniform for boys he always wearing; a small scar can be seen under his right eyes and from what that scar comes from… she didn't know or rather, she doesn't even want to know.

His short, spiky steel-grey hair gleams from the light and his slate grey eyes glaring back intensely right back at her bloody-red ones.

"Bullshit!"

"Fucktard!"

"Cunt!"

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Fuck you!"

"Right back at ya!"

Their glaring contest continues with even more intensity than before as more profanities is sent back and forth between the two of them. The atmosphere at the hallway is thick with bloodlust and the hunger to kill.

The unfortunate students standing around the two ranked most-deadly delinquent of Shizuka High begins to sweat vigorously at the scene whilst hoping vigilantly for the deity above in sending someone to save them from the incoming disaster.

It's as if someone heard their plea, a familiar voice chime in between the two conversations as a hand make its way around the smaller girl's shoulder; ignoring the happy cries of a unison "Our saviour~ _Saigo_ _no_ _nozomi_~" coming from the surrounding student with tears of joy flowing down their faces.

"Yo! What's up with the scowl and intense death-stare the two of you are having? We're all friends here, aren't we?" The male student with the long white hair that reaches the top of his back casually says as a large grin appears on his face.

Two simultaneous annoyed tick marks suddenly appear on the two delinquents' heads before they turn their glare at the said annoying person leaning on Hikari's form. The grin didn't falter yet becoming even wider, if that's even possible; his glasses gleaming mischievously at the two.

"Wow! Scary~"

Their eyes twitch in irritation at the said guy cheerful reaction.

"Zeo… You've got till the next two seconds to get your freaking hands off of me before I break it into half. One…" Hikari threaten as she scowls at the guy beside her as she starts the countdown for his doom.

"Right, right… No need to get violence at me just for leaning at you, Hikari-san. Geez~" The white-haired teen swiftly retracted his hands before Hikari even manage to make her words into a reality.

"Tch! What do you fucking wants, Zeo?!" Shizuo scowl at his so-called best friends.

"Hmm? Oh, right! Kazuya! I almost forgot. Kukuri-sensei said she wants to meet you right now. She was saying something along the lines of your mother calling the teacher's office from overseas a while back. It's urgent. Although, Kukuri-sensei did say she wanted to use the intercom to call for you but there has been a bit of a technical problem relating with it. So, safe to say, it's going to be out of a commission for a few days or so." Zeo seriously state whilst slightly pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

It's a bit disturbing on how a mere guy can easily change his personality into another especially when being tasked as an important message-delivery boy. Well, Zeo is a bit bi-polar and better to be left alone when he's entering that specific mode. Everyone in the school knows that.

R.I.P for those whom didn't exactly possessed the actual brain to comprehend that certain characteristic of his.

"Ugh! What the fuck does that freaking woman wants now?!" Shizuo mumbles out as he continues to walk towards the teachers' office, completely ignoring the intense death-stare he was having a few minutes ago with the residents _'Kuroki'_.

Hikari narrows her eyes at the fading figure of Kazuya Shizuo before a passive expression marring her face once more.

"Well, that's my cue. I better go and watch him from suddenly getting ballistic in the teachers' office… _again_. See you in class, Hikari-san." With a soft pat on her head, Zeo quickly runs off to find his best friends from creating a commotion again.

It's a well-known fact for everyone that the only person that can pacify Shizuo's raging mode is Zeo himself. That's just goes to show how close the bonds of friendship between the two truly are.

Releasing a sigh, Hikari continues to make her own way towards her classroom whilst ignoring the incredulous look given to her by the other students. They were probably thinking along the lines of _"She didn't kill the guy for patting her head like a child?"_ or something akin to that.

Hey! Hikari might be the only female whom capable to defend herself when facing 13 delinquent students without needing any weapon in her hands accepts for her own fists and kicks alone. But, she is also one that doesn't act with mere killing instincts alone as her guide. So, beating an innocent person without any solid reasons are a big no-no for her.

…

Okay~ maybe she _did_ act with her killer instincts alone at times but heck! That's only when she's in the middle of a fight, damn it! _Stupid_ _conscience_! Questioning her every words and thoughts the entire time…

* * *

_**Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong~**_

"Right! That's all for today lessons. Before you go, make sure to-…"

Hikari begins to zone out Ryuumaki-sensei's voice before stretching out her constricted limbs on her seat; releasing a soft sigh of satisfaction after hearing the cracking sound coming from her back.

"O-Oi, Kazuya! Come back here! I'm not done talking yet."

The black-haired teen takes a short glance at the back entrance where she sees Shizuo didn't even give two-shits about his History teacher's words before proceeding to walk down the hallway whilst he sling his school bag onto his left shoulder. Before he goes, Hikari didn't miss how his shoulder and his whole form tensing as well as his grip on his school bag tightens till his knuckles turn white from the pressure.

"I'm sorry, Ryuumaki-sensei. We're going right ahead and don't worry, I'll be sure to give him a heads up on the assignment you were talking about earlier. _Ja_ _ne_, sensei!" Zeo claim before running off to find his best friend; preferably to comfort him from whatever it is that seems to bug his mind.

"Che! Kids nowadays… They don't even have any decent manners towards their elders whatsoever anymore. Well, class dismissed! Go home, the lots of you." Ryuumaki-sensei grumbles under his breath before packing his books and stepping outside classroom 2-A.

All the while, when the conversation between both the teacher and student is still on-going a few moments ago, Hikari has already make her way silently towards the back sliding door and disappear in a swift movement towards her shoe locker at the ground floor. No one even manage to even notice her lack of presence in the room except for _one_ that is.

_**xxxxx **_

After changing back her indoor shoes with her black Mary Jane's one, Hikari proceeds to walk towards the school front compound and right through the school gate before all the other students begin to pile out from it.

She leisurely walks towards the direction of her home and enjoy the surroundings scenery as she slow her pace down. Listening to the wind breeze brushing past her and the birds chirping along with it, a sense of peace enters the confine of her personal space.

Exhaling a breath she didn't even realize she has been holding; Hikari rounded the corner of the pathway, only to halt her steps as a transparent spectrum which most people called as _ghost_, blocking her way.

…

Yes! It is an unknown knowledge for the people that surround her with the exception of her two aunts; Hikari actually has the capability of seeing _ghost_. Not just a mere blur or an instant vision or any shit like that; no… but full-blown figure with crystal-clear vision of their transparent form as well as being able to touch them like they are normal humans.

Oh, the pain of having these strange abilities she detested so much. She feels like she wants to strangle someone to death. But, alas, she cannot, or else they will be more than enough ghosts she needs to handle the next day.

Back to the main topic, the _ghost_ whom is in all actuality, a suited man that Hikari deems as a salary man – perhaps – with a splash of blood covering the stomach area of his clothing is currently down on his knees begging for her to help him.

"_Please, miss. I beg you to help me talk to my mourning family. They need to know that I'm alright! It has been 4 days since my wife didn't even touch her food at all now. Please~" _

"Fuck no!" With that blunt answer, Hikari sidestep the guy only for the said ghost to latch onto her right arm – tightly, if she might add – and begins to beg whilst crying at her with snot coming out from his nose.

"_Oh, please! Just this once, I'm begging you just this once. I'll be able to move on, if you do this for me. Please, miss~" _

"FUCK IT, MAN! ALRIGHT, ALREADY! I'LL HELP YOU, I'LL HELP YOU…. JUST FUCKING LET GO OF ME, DAMN IT!" Hikari cries out whilst frantically flailing her arms around to prevent the ghost's snot from getting onto her school uniform.

With anime tears flowing down her face, Hikari reluctantly let the said happy ghost to lead her to his so-called mourning family.

'_Damn this ability to hell and back!'_ She begrudgingly thought to herself.

_**xxxxx **_

Arisawa Yui may be a lot of things but there is one constant things that she loves the most – aside from her family that is – and that is her hobby in arranging the flowers she have in her possession inside the flower shop she establish.

From _Asphodel _to _Aster_, from _Bellwort_ to _Bouvardia_, from _Candytuft_ to pink _Camelia_, and many more varieties of flowers provided in the _**Arisawa Family Flower Shop**_. People from every walk of life would pass by her shop to see her beautiful and elegant flowers and bought them either for themselves or for their loved ones.

It is her joy in seeing that the flowers she grew herself, manage to entertain and bring a smile towards those people's faces. And, thus, explain why she always care so much on the flower she sell. Sometimes, bringing it inside her home, to brighten up the atmosphere around it especially the mood of…

"Tadaima... Yui-o-baa-san…" Yui blink her eyes a few times before glancing behind her where she spotted her niece standing at the front of the shop with her uniform a bit ruffles up and her face set in a tired expression.

"Okaeri, Hikari-chi~" She greets with a soft smile on her face whilst settling the new flower pot at the shelf beside the counter.

"Hmm… What happened to you, Hikari-chi? Having a bad day at school, perhaps?" The long dark-blue haired woman asks with a confuse expression on her face.

"Yeah~ something like that. It's only related to some ghost business that's all. Man, I'm tired. That fucking ghost is persistent as hell. I almost got my uniform stain with his snot. Yuck!" Hikari begins to complain as she tugs at her long sleeve. Yui only smile at her niece demeanour.

"Well, at least it's good to know you're not slacking off with your duty with those spirits around now, right?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me. I'm going to get old and filled with stress if those ghosts keep on bugging me with their stupid requests."

"Hahaha~ that you will, Hikari-chi. Oh, right! Are you feeling hungry? Want me to cook something for you then? It's almost 7 and I may as well cook something delicious for dinner." Yui asks while putting a finger under her chin in a thinking manner. Various types of recipes going around in her head at the same time.

"… nah. It's fine. I don't feel that hungry anyway. I'm going to bed early tonight though. So, you and Aunt Yume can go eating without me, alright!" A fake smile begins to adorn her face as Hikari starts to make her way towards the entrance of the said shop.

"What? Hikari-chi, are you… okay? It's not like you to skip your dinner after all." Yui asks in concern as she unconsciously takes a step forward towards her niece.

Hikari halts her step as she glance back at her aunt, a tired smile shown on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit tired from all the commotion that happens today. I just need to… take a break from all of it. Don't worry. I'm going to be fine as long as I have a good night sleep tonight."

"…O-Oh… Well, goodnight then, Hikari-chi." Yui hesitantly agree as a half-hearted smile appears on her lips.

"Yeah, goodnight, Yui-o-baa-san…" With that, Hikari slowly step outside before turning left where her house front gate can be seen. By-passing the gate and opening the front door, Hikari step inside the house before making her way upstairs where her room is located.

_**xxxxx **_

"She still holding onto her past and remain guilty because of it. You really alright with that, Yui?" A feminine voice called out as a pair of arms find itself wrap around Yui's shoulder whilst the said female presence hug Yui from behind.

"Saa… Sometimes, I would just wonder about that just for the sake of it. But in the end, I couldn't even force myself hard enough to help her in any way possible." Yui reply as she leans into the woman behind her, seemingly seeking comfort from the hug.

"And that's because you just afraid to hurt her more than she already is, doesn't it? Foolish older sister… You and I both know that she is more than capable enough to handle her own inner affairs." The woman behind her state with an amuse tone in her voice.

"I know that! But, Yume…"

Yui didn't even manage to finish her words as Yume begins to ruffle her older sister's hair whilst tightening her hug onto Yui's small form.

"Shush! No need to worry about something as frivolous as that. You of all people would know that we once promise to Kagari and Fe that we will raise Hikari like she is one of ours and care for her like we never did before. And we truly kept that promise even after all these years." Yui turns her body around as she look up worriedly at her taller, younger twin sister.

"… Now, it's time for us to let her grow up on her own. Besides, I have the feeling that her life has only began and something unexpected will happen in the future which will leads that girl to her true calling." Yume finish her words with a wide grin on her face.

"Is that supposed to be one of your predictions running rampant again?" Yui blankly look at her younger twin sister with suspicious filled eyes.

"Yes!"

_**SMACK!**_

Yui hit Yume's head with deadly precision using her balled fist; a large bump begins to form on it.

"Ouch! Why do you that for?"

"Idiot!"

_**xxxxx**_

Hikari proceeds to lie down on her bed as she clumsily throws the towel which she used to dry her hair onto her room's floor. Her body seems to be slightly refreshed after taking the warm shower. Sprawling her arms and legs around, Hikari continues to stare at the ceiling above her. Her mind seems to be filled with blank thoughts for a while.

Closing her eyes for a moment or so, the sudden image of Shizuo's tensing form whilst walking out the classroom appears on her head.

Hikari open her eyes and blink owlishly at the mere thought of the rude guy. The two of them never get along well with each other ever since freshman year of attending Shizuka High; as a matter of fact, at that time, the two of them almost being expelled from the said school for beating an _innocent_ student to a bloody pulp – just right after arriving for the first day at that.

'_Serves that kid right though. Putting his fucking nose in other people's past!' _Hikari thought with a scowl forming on her face.

From that day onwards, every time they met each other, there bounds to be profanities involves whilst a fight will always threateningly occur, if it's not for Zeo pacifying the two on time.

Hikari shivers involuntarily as the cold breeze brushes against her bare skin. Well, that is to be expected considering she is only wearing her nightly attire which consists of a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of light-blue denim short.

Propping herself on her elbows, Hikari glance at her left where she can see that her window is slightly ajar as to explain the cold air entering her bedroom; the curtains fluttering from the strong wind. Hikari make her way towards the open window as to close it and walk right back to her bed after that.

Slipping into her warm light-red blanket, Hikari settles herself comfortably on the bed and lie her head down on the fluffy-looking pillow. Staring for a moment or so at the ceiling above her, the black-haired teen begins to succumb to her urge to sleep as she flutters her eyes to a close. All the while, hoping that tonight, there will be no more nightmares haunting her dreams.

* * *

Elsewhere, a _Senkaimon_ reveal itself from thin air as what's looks like a swallowtail butterfly flying from its open entrance. A young man clad in a black _kimono_ with matching black _hakama_ step out from the said _Senkaimon_, following the unique swallowtail butterfly which is currently flying around his head before settling on his shoulder.

The man also has a sheathed katana on his side as he jumps onto the roof of the tallest building to get a better view of the location he supposedly need to guard.

"So… this is Shizuka Town, huh."

The moon seems to shine ominously onto the said town ahead of him as he begins his search of any Hollow that might appear around the place he's in. Unaware of the existence of various reiatsu which begins to numb his senses of the monster he should hunt under the darkening sky.

**~To Be Continue~ **

* * *

**Reviews Reply:**

_**BloomingBlackLotus**_**: **_Well, I'm actually a bit creative in my own way but there are times when my creative-ness escapes me. I apologize if this story didn't seem to be as interesting as you first thought it would be though. I'm still working on it after all. _

_**AwesomPossums**_**:**_ Thanks a lot for submitting an OC for me to use. You're the first Guest reviewer whom actually wants to submit an OC for me. So, thank you again. I'll try hard to keep her in character for you, alright! _

**Favourites: **_**hector4349 … **_

**Followers: **_**SakuraKoi , hector4349 … **_

**The OC Submitted To Me By Other Authors and Guests: **

**Barrett M107 (author) – **_Kazuya Shizuo_

**Dragon of the Blazeing Stars (author) – **_Eternal "Ruby" Zeo _

**AwesomPossums (guest) – **_Fuuka Ai _

**Author's Note:** My head feels so dizzy and my eyes burn from the intense staring I've been doing when typing this one out. But, overall, I feel satisfy with myself in creating this _long_, and I mean, _really_, _really_ long chapter. I'm really hoping that the OCs submitted to me is in character though.

And thanks again for the reviews and the help you guys gave me. There's also two news I'm going to announce here – the bad ones and the good ones.

The bad news is the _'OC Submission Form'_ has officially ended by yours truly. So, please don't send your OC relating to the said close _'OC Submission Form'_ to me; if you can. Well, that's the bad news. The good news is this chapter of mine has finally gotten posted and updated smoothly. Also, I may need a few more OCs in the future. So, anyone that seems interested in submitting one, please wait till I've posted another _'OC Submission Form'_, alright!

That is all and a very _goodnight_ to you all. Off to bed I go then. Oyasumi, minna~

_****__Ciao, il mio più caro... _


End file.
